1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to a system and method of recording telephone calls in response to predefined triggering events, and storing the recordings in a manner facilitating and simplifying future retrieval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for recording telephone calls typically require the use of multiple track recorders wired into a conventional telephone system. If multiple phone lines are used, one track is dedicated to each line. The recorders are then placed into a continuous recording mode, so that all conversations are recorded. If a selected subset of telephone calls are of particular interest and are to be stored, an operator must listen to each recorded conversation on each track in order to determine whether the recorded call is to be stored.
Some prior art systems are capable of detecting the DTMF digits dialed by the telephone and display the number dialed for each recorded call. Thus, the operator can skip calls made to numbers that are not of interest.
However, prior art systems do not provide means for automatically selecting particular calls for recording based on particular characteristics or events. Thus, there is no automated mechanism for triggering recording upon, for example, use of a specific line, or access by a specific user, or a given number of attempts made to dial a particular number. Instead, an operator must listen to the conversation and manually indicate whether or not it should be recorded. This is a time-consuming process, and may result in error. Furthermore, there is an increased possibility in such systems of illegal monitoring and/or recording of privileged conversations, as between an attorney and a client.